Designing a low voltage, high current, high frequency transformer is particularly challenging because the high currents aggravate proximity effects, and the low voltage provides little driving force to change the currents through the stray and leakage inductances of the transformer and its associated circuitry.
Reference is made to a tutorial, “Design and Application of Matrix Transformers and Symmetrical Converters”, by Edward Herbert, a seminar presented at the Fifth International High Frequency Power Conversion Conference '90, Santa Clara, Calif., May 11, 1990.